The Rain
by captwulf
Summary: InuKag. When struck by tragedy, will Kagome survive the terrible pain of loss and can IY help her overcome it? Not a lot of action, more drama, and a little fluff. R&R please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

The Rain

Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down, but she barely noticed as she ran through the forest. She had to find him. She had to tell him. Hot tears mixed with the cold rain as her feet slashed in the puddles soaking her shoes.

He caught her scent just before the door mat was pushed aside. There she stood wide eyed and trembling. She was soaked to the bone and the near panic in her eyes was more than Inu Yasha could bear.

"Kagome? I thought…" Sango broke off as Kagome collapsed into Inu Yasha and began to sob.

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the trembling creature. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She didn't answer him, just continued to sob uncontrollably. She was so cold. Her tiny school uniform had given little protection against the pounding rain. He released her momentarily as he pulled off his outer coat and wrapped it around her. "Crazy wench, you're gonna catch your death out there?" Normally that would have at least gotten a look from the girl, but her continued sobbing scared him. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it in front of the others. She had come to him in her pain. Come to him for comfort. He lifted her into his arms and without a word to the others left Kaede's hut. Miroku's voice followed him, but he didn't hear. His attention was focused on the still trembling form in his arms.

Not far away was an empty hut. No fire burned within, but it was warm and dry and they could be alone. He carried her inside and set her in his lap. He rocked her gently until her sobs finally slowed and her breath came in deep gulps. "Kagome, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He could feel her struggling for calm or at least some sense of composure.

Between deep gulps of air she struggled to speak. "My grandfather….my mother…Sota….the car….I wasn't…" Inu Yasha couldn't really understand what she was trying to say, but he caught the gist of it. Something terrible had happened to Kagome's family. "Alone….an accident….all gone…" No, surely he was hearing wrong. Surely they weren't dead. How could something like that happen? Kagome's world had always seemed so safe. He tightened his grip on her as the sobs began a new. He rocked her gently, letting her cry. It was all he could do now. All he could do was comfort.

'This can't be happening! Her family…it was like mine.' He remembered Mrs. Higurashi smiling and offering him things to eat and being kind to him, even when Kagome was ignoring him. She had been so much like his own mother, very gentle and caring. He remembered her grandfather trying out his pathetic sutras on him. The old man had begun to grow on him. He'd even brought him gifts from the past whenever possible. The old geezer had been so happy at receiving real demon parts. And then there was Sota. The boy had a spine like a jellyfish, but he brought a smile to Inu Yasha's face each time he called him his hero. He remembered too the boy's laughter as they played video games while waiting for Kagome to come home from school. He had never been close to his own brother and having the brat around really felt like having a brother.

Kagome's voice broke through the sobs once more. "I want to….stay here…I want to…stay…with you…."

"Of course, you can stay here." He stroked her hair warmly. 'I'll take care of you.'

"I want to….be with you…." Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat. Had she just said that? Had she meant what he thought she meant? Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his chest. "I love you….nothing left there…you're here…" She had meant what he thought!

"Oh, Kagome…"

Slowly her trembling stopped and the sobs died away. After a while of her steady breathing, Inu Yasha realized that she had fallen asleep, exhausted. He laid her gently beside the hearth and searched for some dry firewood. As he started the fire, he mulled over what Kagome had said. She loved him. Why hadn't he answered her? Was it because of Kikyo? Did he still love her? Staring at the frail young woman beside the fire he considered it. Kikyo and Kagome were two entirely different people. Kikyo may have been a part of Kagome's soul, but Kagome's soul was Kagome's. When he and Kikyo had been together, their relationship had been one just slightly beyond friendship. Kikyo had been quiet and reserved, and she had always kept a part of her heart out of his reach. But Kagome, she was entirely different. She was passionate and vivacious. She put every bit of her soul into everything she did, no matter how small the task. When she was angry or upset or even happy, he knew even before she told him. What he felt when he was with Kagome was so much stronger, than what he felt when he was with Kikyo.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep. He went to her side and lifted her back into his lap. She instantly relaxed. He stroked her hair for a while, he hated seeing her so sad. She lifted her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen and red. "Please tell me it was all a nightmare."

He shook his head slowly. "I wish it was." Kagome leaned into him, the tears silently flowing. He sighed and softly kissed her hair. "I love you, Kagome. I want to help you through this. I'll be by your side every step of the way, if you'll let me." His response was a soft sob and her arms tightening around his waist. "Kagome, do you think you can talk about it? When did it happen?"

She spoke from her place in his chest. "It was a car accident this afternoon, while they were out shopping. I wasn't with them. I was studying. The policeman came. He said I had to go with him to identify their bodies." Her voice cracked and she chocked on a sob. "Inu Yasha, they were so badly mangled and poor Sota was burned all over. I ran away. I couldn't stop running!" Her voice was nearly a wail as she began to weep.

He rocked her gently. "You ran all the way to me?" He could barely comprehend that.

"I had to. I had to feel safe. Right here," she clutched at him with desperate strength, "is the safest place in the whole world."

He squeezed her gently. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Kagome. But we have to go back. We have to take of your family. They deserve that much."

Kagome began to tremble. "I don't think I can."

He lifted her chin gently until she was looking at him. He brushed away the tears with a gentle finger. "I'll be right there with you. We'll do it together." Kagome swallowed hard, but nodded her agreement. She could do anything as long as she was with Inu Yasha. He kissed her brow softly. "Sleep now…my love." Within moments she was again fast asleep.

Dawn came and with it the sensation of being wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. 'That's right, I fell asleep in Inu Yasha's arms. I remember blurting out that I loved him. Oh, god, did I really say that! But wait he had said he loved me too. And what was that he called me before I fell asleep…'my love.' He promised to take care of me.'

"Kagome, are you awake?" His hand stroked her cheek gently. The smell of food reached her nose. She opened her eyes to find him watching her. "Are you hungry? Kaede has brought you something to eat." Two bowls sat beside him, one was empty and the other full. He lifted the full bowl and brought it closer.

The smell was nauseating. She turned her face away burying it in his shoulder. "I can't eat. I feel sick."

He set the bowl down. "I figured you'd say that. I told her that, but she insisted I try."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she's promised to keep the villagers away till you feel stronger."

"I do feel somewhat better, now that I'm with you." He stroked her cheek and frowned slightly. "I know, we have to go back."

"There are many things that must be done for your family, loose ends that need to be tied, things that cannot be left undone." She nodded and he helped her to her feet. He wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. "Come on. We'd better go. It's almost midday." Slowly they made their way outside and down the path toward the well. Kagome barely noticed when they came upon the two figures in the clearing.

"Kagome?" a soft feminine voice asked. "How is she?"

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." Inu Yasha's grip on her waist tightened as her legs gave way a little.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Miroku's voice held true concern.

"Yes, do me a favor and find me a black kimono. I'll be back for it later."

A soft hand touched Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome. I know how you feel." Kagome looked up into Sango's face and she knew this was true. Sango too had seen her whole family die and her younger brother turned into a puppet by Naraku. 'Thank god nothing like that could happen to Sota. I don't think my mind could handle it.' Inu Yasha's tug at her waist nudged her feet forward and then he lifted her in his arms as he jumped into the well.

On the other side of the well, Inu Yasha set Kagome on her feet. She didn't look well to him. She tried a smile that didn't convince him in the least. He put a protective arm around her, just in case she started to fall, and made their way out of the mini-shrine. The yard looked relatively normal as they made their way to the main house. He slid the door open and guided her in. Voices could be heard from the living room. Foot steps came quickly around the corner at the sound of the door. Two men in blue suits appeared.

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome and a low growl began in his throat. She placed a hand on his arm. "It's all right. They're policeman."

"Mrs. Higurashi, we searched all night for you. We were afraid you had gone off and done something terrible." The older gentleman ran a stressed hand threw his hair.

"Yes, ma'am you were in such a terrible state when you left the station." The second man was a bit younger and seemed surprised that she'd shown up with a man. He eyed Inu Yasha and his ears.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone." She avoided their eyes, choosing to stare at the floor instead.

"Are you sure you'll be all right alone, ma'am. You're awfully young to on your own."

"She's not alone. I'm with her and I'm not gonna let anything happen to Kagome." Inu Yasha sounded gruffer than usual.

The two men nodded and bowed. As they stepped to the door, the younger man pulled out a card and tried to hand it to Kagome. "If you need anything, just give us a call." The card hung in midair for a long moment, until Inu Yasha finally took it. The policeman nodded, bowed again and left.

Outside the young policeman snorted at his partner. "I don't trust that guy. A pretty little thing like that left alone with a guy like him. He's bound to try to take advantage of her in that state."

"Relax, she's a teenager. And in this day and age, he's already probably taken advantage of her with her blessings. Besides, Chio, old boy she's a bit too young for you."

"Feh. Doesn't mean I didn't have a chance until that guy showed up."

"You'll never change, always on the prowl."

Inside the house, Inu Yasha was snarling at the door. He'd heard every despicable word. "I'll kill him." Kagome was trembling again and he turned his attention back to her. "Kagome, did that guy try anything? If he did, I'll-"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not really…"

"What do you mean 'not really'? If he laid a hand on you…Kagome, look at me." He cupped her chin and forced her gaze upwards. There were so many mixed emotions in it. But one of them was most certainly fear. "That creep! What did he do, Kagome?"

She swallowed hard. She knew his jealous streak all too well. And although she would have loved to see him pound that cretin into the ground, she couldn't let Inu Yasha get arrested for assaulting a police officer. "He tried to make a pass at me while I was still in the morgue. I couldn't believe it. He's a policeman after all. He never laid a hand on me though, I promise."

Inu Yasha's anger faded as tears again rose in her eyes. He'd forget about the guy for now, but he wouldn't forget him permanently. He made a mental note to remember the guy's face and scent.

Kagome's legs gave out under her and Inu Yasha lifted her easily into his arms again and headed towards the kitchen. "Kagome you have to eat something."

"No, I can't. Not hungry."

"You have to, if you're going to keep up your strength. I'll force it down you, if you make me. You know I will. It'll be for your own good."

Kagome grumbled something to the effect of, it'll come right back up. But Inu Yasha set her down in a kitchen chair nonetheless and began to look for a pot to cook with. He remembered Kagome's mom showing him how the stove worked that time Kagome had gotten sick. He turned the knobs until he could feel heat rising from one of the burners. He set a pot of water to boil and found one of the cups of ramen he liked so much. 'Surely she can keep this down.'

"It's so quiet." Inu Yasha looked over at the distraught girl. She was looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

He sat down beside her and pushed a loose hair behind her ear. "I'm here. I'm going to help you, but you have to help me too. I don't know all the traditions of this time."

Kagome slowly nodded. "It's been a very long time since my father died, but I think I remember what all has to be done."

Inu Yasha picked up a pen and paper, and set them on the table. "You tell me what all there is and I'll write it down, that way we don't forget anything." He poured the boiling water into the cup of noodle and set it in front of Kagome with a stern look that showed he wouldn't be argued with. Oddly enough she didn't argue, but she played with the noodles far more than usual. She took her time with both tasks. She gave him item after item that needed to be done. At one point she broke down and began to sob again. After a lot of comforting and a few soft kisses on her brow, she was able to resume the garish task. Her appetite did not return, but she was able to keep down the little bit of noodle she ate.

After a while of silence and Kagome staring aimlessly into her noodles, Inu Yasha took them away and helped her to her feet. "You need some more rest." He gently guided her up the stairs and to her room. Laying her on her bed, he covered her with the blanket.

"Inu Yasha, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." He nodded and laid down beside her. She turned towards him and buried her face against him. He stroked her hair soothingly. The list Kagome had given him had been long and some things seemed to need to be taken care of soon. He would wait until she fell asleep, then he would take care of what he could.

After a while Kagome's deep steady breathing, indicated that she had fallen asleep. Gently he untangled himself from her and tucked the blanket around her. He kissed her cheek softly. 'I'll take care of you, Kagome. I promise.'

Downstairs he examined the list. Most of the thing he understood and were familiar, but with a slight modern twist. But others didn't make much sense, even though Kagome had tried her best to explain them to him. The list though had been very complete and Kagome had even provided what she called phone numbers. After some initial fumbling he was able to dial the phone and get the appropriate party on the line. Each time he explained he was calling on Kagome's behalf and that she wasn't available. Each time he received the respectful, "I'm sorry for your loss." And each time he felt his guts twist a little tighter. He made sure to write down everything he was told, as to not forget a single detail.

'Kagome never could have done this. It's tearing me apart and I wasn't even a real member of the family. Not that they ever treated me like I wasn't.' Above him, he could hear the soft sobs. His heart ached with the sound of her heartbroken tears. 'Kagome I wish I could do more. I wish I could bring them back, but I can't.' He made his way up the stairs and into her room. It was dark outside, but he could easily see Kagome's trembling form on the edge of her bed, her dark hair shimmering in the moonlight. He went to her and comforted her, showing his own tears as he gave her all the strength he could.

I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks to inu girl56 and Michi4 for their swell reviews. Please remember to R&R, and I don't mean recreate and relax. snicker


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

The Rain

Chapter 2

Kagome woke to voices downstairs. Inu Yasha's warmth had left her and she felt so alone and cold. She tried to determine who the voices belonged to. One of course she knew right away was Inu Yasha's. The other was familiar, a male's voice and very soft spoken. She pulled herself out of bed with a great deal of effort. 'I might as well get this day over with. It's going to be a living hell, but I have to do it for mama, gramps and Sota.' She drug herself down the stairs and into the entryway.

"Look fella, I told you. Kagome's not taking visitors. She's not feeling well." Inu Yasha stood on the entry step, Sota's baseball cap covering his ears. He blocked her view of the visitor, so she crept slowly along the wall bracing herself against it every few feet.

"But I'm sure she'll want to see me. Please, can't you at least tell her I'm here?"

"I've already told you-" Inu Yasha stopped when he caught Kagome's scent. He turned revealing Hojo to Kagome. "You shouldn't be up." The concern in his eyes was enough to melt her heart. She took a few unsteady steps towards him and he caught her gently, his arms immediately going around her waist. "You should be in bed. I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, I needed to get up. There's so much I have to do."

"I took care of a lot of it yesterday, while you slept."

'Who is this guy? And why is he taking care of Kagome? And why is she hugging him like that?' "Um, Kagome, I brought you some things from my mother's shop. She sends her respects. It's such a terrible tragedy what happened. I'm sorry."

Kagome released Inu Yasha long enough to take the basket of items from Hojo with one hand. She struggled with it for a moment, for it was somewhat heavy, until Inu Yasha took it from her. "Thank you, Hojo, and thank your mom for me too. You've both been so kind to our family."

"Kagome, you know if you ever need anything…"

"Thank you, Hojo, but I'll be fine now that Inu Yasha is here." She laid her head on his shoulder. The young hanyou, instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

The young man's face dropped as he saw this show of affection. 'So, that's why she always blew me off, because of him.' "We'll be here for the service tomorrow. What time will it be?"

"Three o'clock." Inu Yasha responded to Hojo's disappointment.

'He's even taking care of her family's arrangements.' "We'll be here." He bowed and left with a broken heart.

Kagome barely noticed Hojo leave. She was finding extreme contentment in Inu Yasha's arms. "So, you took care of all those things, Inu Yasha?"

"Mostly, except the uh…newspaper…man said I needed something called a credit card."

Kagome smiled for first time in nearly two days. It was strange to hear Inu Yasha say the modern words. "Don't worry. I think I can handle that."

They moved to the kitchen where Inu Yasha gave her the paper he'd written everything down on. "I didn't want to forget anything."

She examined the paper. He had indeed written everything down. Not a square inch had space remaining. Some things were common sense and really didn't need to be relayed, but others were important. In some cases it seemed he hadn't really understood what the person was talking about so he wrote things out verbatim. She gave him a small smile. "You did very good. Thank you." She squeezed his hand warmly.

He blushed slightly. "I just want to help."

She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Believe me, you have." She gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips, making his heart skip a beat. She buried her face in his neck and he wrapped her once again in his warmth. "Your just being here is helping." For a long time neither moved. Finally, Kagome resigned herself to make the final call, using the credit card her mother had given her for emergencies. That done Kagome looked at the four walls again. "I have to do something about the shrine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't very well abandon it. A lot of people depend on this place." She thought about it for a long moment. "I think I know." She flipped through her mom's phone book until she came to a name. A distant cousin that had entered the priesthood not so long ago, it was her only hope. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hi, Suling. Thing is Kagome Higurashi. Good you remember me. Oh, you did. Well thank you. You'll be coming then. Good, I need to ask a favor of you. Tomorrow then. Bye."

"Who's this Suling guy? Can he be trusted to watch over the shrine?"

"He's my father's brother's son. I haven't seen him in years. Not since I was a child. He's our best hope. And I think he'll do just fine taking care of the place. At least, it'll be family."

"What about the well? Do you want to tell him about it?"

"I don't see why not. It's not as if he could follow us through." Inu Yasha nodded, that made sense. And if for some reason they needed to come back here. This side would still be protected. Kagome stretched. "I need a bath. I feel so drained."

"You're still tired. Come on." He helped her up and headed upstairs. She laid down while he started her a bath, just as he'd seen Sota do. After the tub was filled, he gently woke her and guided her to the bathroom. He blushed as she gently patted his cheek and informed him she could handle this part on her own. So while Kagome bathed, he made a quick trip to the past.

Miroku had secured three black kimonos each was very fine, one of which belonged to the village headman. "I think this one will do." Inu Yasha held the dark kimono against him. It was slightly short, but it seemed to be a better fit than the other two.

"How is Kagome doing, Inu Yasha?" Sango stroked Kirara, seeking comfort in her.

Inu Yasha sighed. "She's getting better, I think. She's taking this pretty hard and I don't blame her. It's hard on me and they weren't even my family."

"So, is Kagome gonna come back or is she too sad?" Shippo was clinging to Inu Yasha's leg.

"Yes, Shippo she's coming back. When this is all over with, she wants to come stay with me…uh, I mean, us."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Inu Yasha, is there something you're not telling us?"

Inu Yasha swallowed hard and he felt his cheeks burn. 'What the heck, they're gonna know soon enough anyways.' "Kagome and I are together."

Sango's face lit up. "You mean together, together?"

"Yeah."

Miroku frowned. "Inu Yasha, you must be careful. Kagome is likely very vulnerable right now."

"Don't worry. I meant every word of what I said to her."

"And what exactly did you say?"

Inu Yasha's blush deepened. "I told her I loved her, there are you happy now?"

"I know I am!" Shippo bounced up and down at his feet.

Inu Yasha glanced out the door. It was already late afternoon. Kagome was probably already through with her bath. "I have to go, it's getting late. Thank the headman for his kimono." With that he was gone, leaving his friends to mull over what he'd said.

"Miroku, what did you mean by all that?"

"It's obvious Kagome must have told him her feelings and Inu Yasha responded in kind, but what if Kagome is just clinging to him because she doesn't have anyone else."

Sango nearly laughed. "You're out of your mind monk. Those two have been in love for a long time. I think it just took this situation for them to finally open up. I'm happy for them and you should be too."

Kagome wrapped herself in the warm fuzzy towel. 'I can't believe I fell asleep in there.' She dried her hair with a second towel and opened the bathroom door. Inu Yasha was coming up the stairs, a black kimono slung over one arm. She smiled as he blushed slightly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, but I'm glad you're back. I don't think I like being here by myself. I start hearing things." She hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'm here now." He slipped his arms around her, careful not to dislodge the towel. 'She smells like heaven. Her scent is so sweet. What I am saying? She's in mourning. How can I think about her like that at a time like this? But how can I help it, she's so soft and warm and smells so good.' He leaned down to kiss her brow, but she leaned up and met his mouth. The kiss was nothing like that morning, this time she lingered there lips slightly parted, waiting, waiting for him. He couldn't bare it any longer. He pulled her even closer and tangled his fingers in her damp hair. The kiss was deep and passionate, all his emotions exploding at once. Finally after a very long moment they drew away, both gasping for air.

Kagome looked down at herself, still draped in a towel and dripping all over the hall. "I'd better put something on. We'll probably start receiving visitors soon."

Inu Yasha nodded as he reluctantly released her. While Kagome dressed, he found an appropriate place to hang the black kimono. He dusted it of and gave it a good look over to make sure it was clean. Then he went down to the kitchen. They hadn't really eaten anything all day. He'd managed to catch a small snack at Kaede's but he was sure Kagome hadn't eaten anything at all. After shuffling through cabinets and cupboards, he found one particular cabinet that was cold, inside he found several boxes made up for lunches. He set two of them out and frowned at them. 'Kagome's mom must've made them. Kagome hasn't been in any state to cook. I wonder if it'll bother her to eat them?' About that moment Kagome appeared in the door. She wore navy blue pants and a black blouse. She looked at the boxed lunches and frowned. "Kagome, if it's too hard I can find something else."

"No, I think I would enjoy my mom's cooking right about now." She sat down and slowly began to eat. Inu Yasha ate too, but his attention was full focused on his companion. Each bite seemed to bring her pain. She looked so frail and vulnerable all he wanted to do was hold her. After she was done, she stared at the empty box for a long time. "My mom was a good cook, wasn't she?" He nodded, not sure what he could say. There was a knock at the door. "Here we go."

Inu Yasha took her in his arms one last time while they were alone and held her tight for a moment. "Kagome, if you need to rest, just let me know. I'll get rid of these people for you."

Kagome sighed. "No, that would be rude. And the last thing my mother would want is for me to be rude. Just stay with me, okay?"

He kissed her hair. "I promise." After setting their dishes in the sink, they went to let in the endless stream of visitors. After a while, Kagome sat down on the entry step and allow the visitor to come and pay their respects. They would say they were sorry for her loss and present gifts. Inu Yasha would take them and place them in the living room for the following day. There would be a proper service tomorrow, but this always happened the evening before. It was a long time before the flow slowed and finally stopped.

It was very late when the last group of visitors left. Inu Yasha knelt beside his exhausted Kagome. "You need to get some rest. Tomorrow will be even worse." He stroked her cheek gently.

"I think I can handle it as long as you're here." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, her body relaxing for the first time in hours. She felt him begin to stroke her hair. She reveled in it, until it suddenly stopped. Someone cleared their throat nearby. Kagome groaned softly, but prepared herself for another visitor. But when she opened her eyes, she was glad at the sight. "Yuka, Erie, Ayumi you came. Thank you."

"We've been here for some time, but we wanted to wait till all the old folk were gone." Erie explained.

"We're really sorry to here what happened. It was all over the news." Yuka expressed sadly.

Ayumi couldn't speak she had tears running down her face. She dashed forward, wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist and burying her face in her lap. "Oh, Kagome, it's so terrible." Kagome stroked the girl's slightly curly hair and sighed.

"It's all right, Ayumi. Everything will be all right." Kagome exchanged a look with Inu Yasha and then turned back to her other two friends. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." They responded in unison. "We want to help."

"Could we, Kagome? Surely you could use some help cleaning up or sweeping the porch or…" Ayumi looked up from her position and caught a glimpse of Inu Yasha's golden eyes. "Uh, who…"

"Forgive me, my manners aren't what they used to be. This is Inu Yasha my-"

"Boyfriend, of course! How could I forget!" Ayumi's face lit up as she released Kagome to offer an awkward bow.

Yuka snickered. "Way to go Kagome! He's a hunk!"

"No wonder you kept blowing Hojo off. He never stood a chance." Erie said flatly.

The three girls were eyeing Inu Yasha so hard that he began to blush. "All right, you vultures that's enough. Leave Inu Yasha alone." She muffled a yawn that drew a concerned look from all. "If you really want to help then stop by early in the morning. I'm too beat to do any work right now."

"Okay, we'll be here in the morning. You go get some rest." Yuka ushered her two companions out the door as they called back their good-nights.

"Good night." Kagome muffled another yawn. As soon as the door slid shut, Inu Yasha scooped her in his arms and carted her upstairs, flipping out the lights along the way. She changed into her sleeping gown in the bathroom as she prepared for bed. Inu Yasha then tucked her under the covers and laid down next to her, this time without even needing to be asked. Kagome rolled towards him. She found such comfort in his scent, in his warmth, and in the soft way he kissed her brow. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, that hadn't until that very moment.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Mmm?"

"Does this mean you don't have feelings for Kikyo any more?"

He stiffened slightly. 'The monk warned me about this. I'll have to be very careful how I say this.' "I care about Kikyo's safety, but I don't love her. Not anymore. I love you and only you, Kagome."

She lifted her face so she could see into his eyes, great pools of amber in the dim moonlight. "But you still care about her?"

"The way I care about Miroku or Sango, not the way that I care about you." His eyes held no lie and she smiled. She relaxed into him. She could accept that. Inu Yasha's heart was much bigger than he cared to let on, and he couldn't simply stop caring for a person he once loved. Yes, she could accept that. After all he did say he didn't love her.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Inu Yasha."

His arms tightened around her and a soft kiss was placed in her hair. "And I love you."

Sleep overcame Kagome before she knew it and she was pulled into deep dreams. For the first time in days she really dreamed….

Her mother and grandfather clapping and Sota jumping about like a maniac as Kagome donned her mother's wedding dress. "I'm so glad Kagome. He's such a nice young man. You have our blessings." Her mother kissed her cheek.

"Yes, it'll be nice to have him as a proper member of the family." Her grandfather smiled broadly.

"Yeah, sis, he's so cool." Sota bounced up and down with Buyo on his back.

"Thank you, it means so much to me that you approve." Kagome began to cry, she was so happy.

A soft voice woke her from the dream. 'Had it really been a dream? They'd all seemed so real.'

"Kagome, are you all right?" He stroked away the hot tears from her cheeks. She'd been crying in her sleep for a while now, and he was becoming very concerned. To his relief she at last opened her eyes and looked up at him. The look in them was not one of sadness though it was one of lingering joy.

"I'm okay, I promise." She pressed a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw. Her family had given her their blessings and she would cherish that dream as dearly as though it were a memory. She smiled at him, his silver hair glowing in the early morning light. He dipped his head and she met him half way for a better kiss. It was warm and loving, and it made her skin tingle. Inu Yasha cupped her head as he deepened the kiss. They were interrupted by a knock downstairs.

Kagome sighed softly. "That's probably my friends."

Inu Yasha rose slowly, reluctant to leave the warmth of her embrace. "I'll go tend to them. You get dressed." He paused in the door and looked back, a curious look in his eye. "Who is this Hojo guy anyway?"

Kagome grinned. "No one you have to worry about. He asked me out a few times, but he's rather plain and not very interesting." She smiled as she set her feet on the floor. "He's nothing like you."

Jealousy flickered in his eyes. 'That's why he'd smelled of jealousy and why he'd been so insistent to see her yesterday. Why had Kagome never mentioned him?' Inu Yasha mused over the idea as he went to let in Kagome's friends. Perhaps her friends would tell him more.

"Hi!" They all chimed as he opened the door. Yuka's eyes locked on the top of his head as he slipped on Sota's cap.

"Kagome is getting dressed." He said gruffly. These girls were nothing like Kagome. They seemed flaky and even a bit on the air-head side.

"That's okay. We can start without her."

"Yeah, we know what to do."

Kagome's home was invaded by the three girls as they each took a room and began their cleaning spree. Inu Yasha watched in amazement as the girls pulled out cleaning supplies from places he'd never have thought to look. Then there came the smell of the cleaners and the noise of the vacuum cleaner that nearly overpowered his sensitive nose and ears. By the time Kagome arrived downstairs, Inu Yasha was bent over on the steps hands covering his ears through the cap. She stopped and sat down next to him for a moment, stroking his back warmly.

The other girls stopped temporarily to say good morning and ask Kagome where things went. The house itself was really clean to begin with her mother always kept the place spotless. But Kagome helped to dish out chores. She had Inu Yasha help move the heavy sitting table from the center of the room to a spot near the wall. Erie began to fill the table immediately with all the gifts. Ayumi was in the kitchen. She'd washed the dishes left from the night before and had even started breakfast. Yuka put away the vacuum and began to sweep the hall and entry way. She straightened the coats and shoes in the entry as well, but Kagome suggested they move the coats and shoes to the hall closet.

While Kagome was occupied with Yuka, Inu Yasha took the opportunity to press Erie about Hojo.

Hojo lovers be ware, there may be a bit of Hojo slamming in the next chapter. Please remember to R&R. I'll try to be nice, I promise. evil grin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

A/N – Many thanks to RizuTamaara, tashachan28, littlemscrzy, and moomoogirl1 for your kind reviews of "Every Morning". Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

The Rain

Chapter 3

While Kagome was occupied with Yuka, Inu Yasha took the opportunity to press Erie about Hojo. "So, you three mentioned some guy named Hojo last night. Who is he?" He picked up the larger gifts and lined them up along the wall.

Erie grinned. "Oh, Hojo, well he's just the hottest guy in school. He's been asking Kagome out since the school year began, but she never seemed interested. She was always blowing him off or making excuses or simply ditching him while they were out." Her grin grew, if that was possible. "Now, we know why. Yuka, Ayumi and I all knew there was something up with her, but we'd never knew exactly what it was until last night."

Inu Yasha had stopped listening to her at 'while they were out'. "You mean, she did go out with him?"

"Yeah, once or twice, but the date didn't last more than fifteen minutes based on what Kagome told us." Erie noticed the very shocked and somewhat depressed look on his face. "Well, you guys broke up once, right? At least Kagome was real mad and upset at you. She pretended it was nothing, but a girl knows these things."

Inu Yasha thought about that for a moment. Kagome got mad at him a lot, so that could be at any point. But she'd also said Kagome had been upset and that they'd broken up. There had been the time he'd sent her back for her own safety, maybe that's when it happened. She'd come back to his time, professing that she had to see him wearing that pretty little sun dress. He felt his cheeks burn a little with the thought of that dress, he'd really liked it. He found himself wishing she'd wear it more often.

"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" He hadn't noticed when Kagome had entered the room. She was looking at him with a curious expression.

He smiled. She was so cute when she worried about him. "Nothing." He pulled her into a gentle embrace, not caring that they weren't alone. 'It's funny. I used to hate the idea of showing affection in front of others. But these days, I don't really care.'

After the house was spotless and the yard swept, they settled down for Ayumi's breakfast. "Kagome, why haven't you ever brought Inu Yasha to meet us?" Erie asked dreamy eyed.

Kagome nearly chocked on her eggs. She blushed. "Um, he doesn't live around here."

"So, where did you two meet?" Yuka stirred her rice around her bowl.

Kagome's blush deepened. Inu Yasha put a hand on her leg beneath the table. "It's a long story, but we met in the forest near my home."

"Oh, that sounds sooo romantic." Ayumi looked away into space her eyes glazing over. They all jumped as someone knocked at the door.

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Oh, no. I didn't realize how late it was." The kitchen clock said nearly twelve. "That must already be the people with my family's remains." Kagome trembled slightly at the thought. She felt Inu Yasha's hand tighten around hers. She rose to great their visitors and Inu Yasha followed still holding her hand tightly.

"Mrs. Higurashi, we've brought the remains of your family as requested. We are sorry for your loss." The man wore a black suit and tie, and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, please bring them in." Kagome directed the man to the living room. Kagome trembled slightly as the men passed carrying the urns. There were three, of course, one for each member of her family. The deep sadness that had seemed to drift away in Inu Yasha's embrace the night before returned. Kagome turned and buried her face in his chest a soft sob escaping her.

Yuka and Erie began to clear a space on the main table for Kagome's family. Each urn was decorated with beautiful hand painted porcelain. The men bowed to Inu Yasha as they left, professing their sorrow respectfully. He nodded and thanked them as they left. He stroked Kagome's back, soothingly. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

Ayumi put a hand on Kagome's arm. "Would you like some help?" Kagome nodded slowly and Inu Yasha guided her slowly up the stairs. He stopped at her door, while Ayumi continued inside.

He stroked away her tears. "I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was more I could do."

Kagome looked up with such pain in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. "You're doing plenty. I'll be all right." She played with his shirt front. "You'd better get dressed too."

He nodded, leaving her in her friend's care. He found the black kimono where he'd left it and went to the bathroom to change. When he emerged Kagome and Ayumi were standing in the hall. She was dressed in a long black dress with long sleeves. It hugged her form showing off her hourglass figure. She would have been beautiful, if it hadn't been for the torment in her eyes.

Downstairs there was a knock at the door. "I'll go see, who it is." Ayumi left Kagome in her hanyou's care. He watched Ayumi leave. When his gaze came back to Kagome, he found her staring at his feet.

"What is it?"

"We'll have to do something about those."

Inu Yasha groused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll have to cover them. In this time people's feet don't get as dirty or as callused as they do in your time. Besides it's going to be close quarters." She looked up at him pleadingly.

He sighed. How could he possibly say no to that look? "Okay, but I'm not wearing those shoe things."

"Of course not." Kagome frowned at her grandfather's bedroom door. "I guess you'll have to wear some of Gramp's socks. Mine would be too small." She moved to the door and slowly opened it. They were greeted by his scent. Kagome felt her eyes water as she went to his dresser and began to dig for a pair of dark socks. As she closed the drawer she noticed the photo on top of the dresser. She picked it up and ran her fingers across the faces. "I never…thought…I'd…." She couldn't finish. Suddenly she was engulfed in warmth, strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"You're not alone, Kagome. I'm right here." He took the photo and set it back in its place. She turned to him, resting her head on his shoulder, letting her mind go blank.

She sighed, at much as she loved being here alone and quiet with him, the day's events were far from over. "Here, put these on. We have guest downstairs."

He smiled softly. It was the first time she'd referred to them as 'we' in that context. It had come out so naturally that he had almost not noticed it. He did as he was requested and they went to see who the newcomer was.

Downstairs three girls were gaping at a young man. He was tall and good looking and had Kagome's clear complexion and bright eyes. He seemed to be relieved when to couple appeared. "Kagome! Is that you? Wow, you look so different. Turned into a young woman, I see. It's so good to see you."

"Suling, it's good of you to come. It has been a long time."

"Yes, I'm sorry we had to see each other under these conditions. I should have come around more often. My father used to chastise me for not coming to family functions."

"It's all right really. But I do need to talk to you. It's very important." She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. Inu Yasha caught her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She shook her head, letting him know she could tell him alone. He nodded and gave her a soft look of concern. She squeezed his hand and went on into the kitchen with Suling.

Inu Yasha suddenly found himself surrounded by three pairs of eyes. "So, Erie said you were asking about Hojo. Surely you can't be jealous of him." Ayumi leaned in close.

Inu Yasha took a step back bumping Yuka slightly. "I think he is jealous." She tapped his shoulder.

Erie grinned. "I don't think you should be. You're much better looking than him."

"And you don't droll over Kagome like he does. I think she finds that a turn off. I know I do." Yuka came around to look him in the face.

"He always follows her around like a lost puppy." Ayumi mused.

Inu Yasha made a slight grunt. They didn't know he was half demon-dog. "I'm not jealous. I was just wondering. She never mentioned the guy and we've known each other for more than a year."

Yuka sighed. "A year, huh, that's strange that's how long Kagome has been getting sick. Wait a minute, maybe she wasn't sick at all."

Erie caught on. "Maybe she was off seeing you."

Inu Yasha blushed. They couldn't possibly understand what he and Kagome had been doing all that time she was out of school. And he wasn't about to explain it. Ayumi grinned. "That's it, isn't it? She's never looked all too sick, when she did come to school. She was with you!" Inu Yasha squirmed. 'This is like being interrogated by three Kagomes!'

In the kitchen, Kagome sat with her cousin. "I need to ask a big favor of you, Suling. I want you to take over the care of the shrine."

"What? But this place has been in your mother's family for years."

"I know, but I don't think she'd mind you taking care of the place."

"Why where will you be?"

"I'm going with Inu Yasha. I can't stay here any more. It would be too hard."

"Inu Yasha, the young man in there? So, where is home for him?"

"Suling, do you believe in magic and fate?"

"I'm a priest. I believe in many things, but I am a realist at heart. Perhaps if you explain what you mean, I could give you a better answer."

Kagome sighed. "The Bone Eaters Well has a passage in it that can take me from this world into another. It connects with Inu Yasha's world, five hundred years in the past. That's why we need someone we can trust to watch this side of the well. Plus I need someone to take care of the place. So many people depend on it."

"You mean that old well has some kind of doorway in it?"

"Yes, but you must keep that a secret. It could cause a lot of problems for us."

Suling blinked at her in disbelief. 'Has she gone mad from all the stress and grief? She's not a child, so I wouldn't think she'd make up stories like this. Maybe she's just kidding.' He grinned. "You almost had me going there."

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not joking around here. This is very important. Maybe I was wrong to think you could handle it."

Suling put up his hands to calm her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were serious. So, you can travel-" He broke off as a yelp came from the living room and a panicked Inu Yasha came running to Kagome's side. He ducked down and half hid on the far side of her chair.

Kagome looked down at him half confused and half amused. "What's going on?"

He clutched his cap and looked up at her meaningfully. "Their crazy, that's what."

The three girls entered, snickering. "Kagome, now we know the truth." Yuka stated matter-a-factly.

"You didn't bring him around because you didn't want to share." Erie rubbed her hands together greedily.

"So you skipped school to go see him! Oh, that's so romantic." Ayumi got that far away look in her eyes again.

Kagome turned beat red for a moment and then flushed with anger. She turned her gaze on Inu Yasha, who stared up with big puppy-dog eyes. "What did they do?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak Yuka answered for him.

"He's got a nice butt."

"And nice pecks, too." Erie commented

"And great muscles." Ayumi offered.

A mixture of emotions crossed Kagome's features. 'Poor Inu Yasha, they've been torturing him while I was talking to Suling.' She slipped her arm around his neck, which caused him to lean forward to avoid loosing his cap. "I told you guys last night to leave Inu Yasha alone. Do I really have to repeat myself?" She groaned slightly and rubbed at her temples with her free hand. "I really don't need this right now, not today."

The three girls' faces dropped, remembering the reason they'd come there in the first place. Erie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We're sorry, Kagome. We were just trying to lift the mood."

"I'll go get you some advil." Yuka retreated upstairs to the medicine cabnet.

"And I'll make you some tea." Ayumi busied herself with the pot of water and tea bags.

Inu Yasha looked up at her with concern. "Are you feeling bad, Kagome? You could go lay down for a while."

She shook her head which was a very bad idea with a migraine. "I can't the guest will be arriving any time now. I have to greet them."

"I could handle it, if you want to catch a cat nap." Suling offered.

"No, it's my responsibility. They were my family." Kagome closed her eyes and tried to get the pounding in her head to stop. A few moments later Yuka returned with advil and Ayumi poured her a cup of steaming tea. Inu Yasha changed positions so that he could stand behind her chair and rub the knots out of her shoulders.

"I think I'll take a quick walk around the shrine and take in some air before all those people get here." Suling rose without asking anyone's permission began to stroll around the yard. He saw the many graves that lined the far back portion of the yard and the small family plot that was lined with many small markers. Three new markers now showed where the Higurashis would be laid to rest. He sighed at the thought. Sota had been so young. He'd never even met the kid. His aunt he remembered vaguely from his childhood. She'd been a kind woman, full of life and love. Now, his aunt's father had left quite an impression on him at a young age and it was partly because of him, he'd chosen to join the priesthood.

He continued his walk around the grounds. There was a god-tree here, too. The tree had a strange spot bare of bark on it, as if it had been scared by something. Then he came to the mini-shrine, sliding the door open he found the well. He examined it. 'It seems like just an ordinary dry well.' He discovered the rope latter Kagome used to climb out with. 'What an odd thing to have in a well. Maybe she was telling the truth.' He was drawn out of thought by the sound of approaching voices in the yard. 'They're here. I'd better go help Kagome.'

He returned just ahead of the crowd. He was able to give the other just a slight warning before the crowd moved in. Things suddenly began to move quickly in Kagome's eyes. People bowing and saying they were sorry. The priest from a nearby shrine, a family friend as a matter of fact, had agreed to perform the service. He quiet everyone down and began the service. Inu Yasha sat to one side of Kagome, while Suling sat on the other. Behind them were Kagome's friends. The rest of the room was filled with people that Kagome knew well, barely knew, and didn't know at all.

Kagome watched as though in a daze, as the priest spoke and prayed and the room responded in kind. 'This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. It's just a nightmare. That's it! I'll just wake up any time now. Mom will be making breakfast and Sota will be chasing Buyo around and Gramps will be reading the paper. Everything will be normal. I know it will. Maybe I could wake myself up.' She closed her eyes. 'Come on Kagome, wake up, wake up, wake up.' She felt Inu Yasha's hand wrap around hers. She opened her eyes to see him watching her with concern and tenderness. 'It wasn't a dream after all.' She felt the tremor before the silent tears filled her eyes.

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her. 'I don't care what these people think. They can all go to hell. I'm going to comfort Kagome no matter what.' He let her sob silently into him, dampening his shirt front. Those around the young couple knew all to well what was happening and had absolutely no problem with the young man comforting the poor girl.

But in the back of the room, where he and his mother had entered unnoticed, Hojo was boiling. 'Look at that guy, he's all over her. If it were me, I'd never dishonor her that way. And why in the world is he wearing a baseball cap at a funeral? That's so disrespectful! Kagome can't possibly have real feelings for that guy. He's probably tricked her somehow, with some sweet words or something.' His fist balled on the mat before him. 'I've been trying to date her for a whole year and suddenly this guy's going to show up and take her from me. I don't think so!' He made a mental note to talk to her after this was all over with.

Uh, oh. Do you think jelly-boy is getting a back bone? Yeah, right like that would happen. Please remember to R&R. P.S. Be watching for a new story when this one is done. It'll be called "Memories".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

A/N – Many thanks to Silverwind89, Danwlove, and Kitsune-MiMIK for your reviews. :) Now Kitsune-MiMIK my friend lets take a trip down memory lane. Do you remember "Shippo gets an angry challenge", Inu Yasha reads the letter over his shoulder and in the manga (early ones, sorry don't remember exactly which one it was) he tries to read Kagome's math guide. Besides what self-respecting son of the Great Demon of the West would not know how to read or write. As for the "prowl" line-sorry just couldn't resist. I liked it so much I just had to find a place for it in one of my stories. Ok, done reminiscing! On with the show!

PS-Swords are always permitted when Hojo bashing. snicker

The Rain

Chapter 4

The funeral party moved outside, where the urns and ashes were laid to rest in three fresh plots of earth. A few more words by the priest and slowly the crowd dispersed, some coming close and touching Kagome's arm warmly, others simply bowing in respect, but everyone was kind. When nearly everyone was gone, Kagome's friends came to say goodbye.

"We should be going, but we'll be seeing you at school right?" Yuka asked.

"School? Yeah, I guess. Thank you for helping out. I couldn't have done it without you." She hugged each of them in turn, knowing it would be the last time she'd see them. "I love you guys, you take good care of each other, okay?" The three girls exchanged looks, then said their goodbyes and left.

Inu Yasha placed a hand on the square of her back. "You look exhausted. Let's get you inside so you can get some rest." She looked up at him and he was once again struck by her beauty. In the dying light of the late afternoon, her skin glowed with a amazing radiance. 'She's beautiful, even with swollen eyes and a tear stained face.' He kissed her brow and bent to meet her lips. Someone cleared their throat, causing the couple to turn.

Hojo approached them slowly. "Kagome, do you mind if I talk to you alone."

"Actually, Hojo I do. I'm not really in the mood for a talk right now."

"But it's important. It's about us."

"Hojo, if you hadn't realized it by now there is no us. There never was." She sighed, her migraine was returning.

"But-"

"Look fella, she said no. She needs to rest, not be bothered by the likes of you." Inu Yasha slipped his arm around Kagome's waist. His territorial behavior over Kagome had become much stronger in the past few days.

"The likes of me! Who are you? Where did you come from anyways? I've been the one taking care of her for the past year. Every time she got sick, I brought her gifts to make her feel better. Where were you all that time?" Hojo balled his fist at his sides.

A low dangerous growl escaped Inu Yasha's throat. "You're a fool. You obviously don't even know who Kagome really is, because otherwise you would have realized by now that she hasn't actually been sick. But I have been taking care of her. I ought to pound you into the ground for even suggesting that I don't."

Kagome put a trembling hand on his chest. "Please, Inu Yasha not now, not today. It's not worth it."

"I think right now is a perfect time!" Hojo blurted. The look he received from his opponent sent a chill down his spine. 'What am I doing? This guy looks dangerous. He could probably flatten me.'

Inu Yasha stepped around in front of Kagome protectively. "If you really cared about Kagome you'd leave right now. This is not the time or place for this." He was snarling now. 'This guy needs to get a clue and I'm about to give to him.'

"Hey, you two!" Inu Yasha caught the man's scent before he saw him. It was the two officers from the other day. He could feel his blood boil. 'This snot nosed kid is nothing. But I hate that guy.' The younger officer frowned at the two men. "Is there a problem here, Ms Higurashi?"

"No, no problems." Kagome looked up at the sky as the lightening flashed across it. When had the rain clouds moved in? The wind was picking up too and swept her dress around her legs.

The young officer stepped between the two boys. "I think there is. It's a good thing we decided to check up on you, Ms. Higurashi." He turned his back on Hojo and glared at Inu Yasha. "I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you. Don't worry ma'am we'll take care of him."

Inu Yasha growled and cracked his knuckles at the man. 'I'd love to tear this guy apart.'

But Kagome stepped forward, before either man could take action. 'I can't let this happen, if Inu Yasha hurts either of them they'll try to take him away.' "Don't you dare! Don't you dare lay a hand on him! Get out! Both of you get out!" Kagome trembled with both fury and grief. "Get off my property!" The two men gawked at her for a moment before retreating towards the entrance stairs in great haste. The sky cracked with thunder and lighting as it began to pour. Kagome trembled fiercely as the cold rain once again mixed with hot tears.

Inu Yasha had been stunned by the action and for a moment he believed she would turn on him as well. But now as he watched her fall to her knees and weep, he knew that she had no intention of being angry with him. Scooping her in his arms, he carried her back to the house.

Sitting on the entry step inside, he cradled her against him, once again allowing her to cry. 'That must have been really hard on her. If I ever see those two again, I'll kill them.' It was a matter-of-fact thought that drew no sympathy from the hanyou. They had hurt his Kagome and at the most inopportune time.

Kagome shifted in his arms. "I can't believe those jerks! How could they act like that at my family's funeral? And I can't believe Hojo! What a day for him to grow a spine!"

He stroked her hair warmly. "Calm down. It's all over. You won't ever have to see them again. At least, for their sakes I'd better not see them again." He growled under his breath. She sighed and nodded against his chest. He removed her shoes and his muddy socks and, still carrying her in his arms, went upstairs. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I can walk." She muttered. But she was still trembling and he feared she'd fall if he let her walk on her own.

He set her on the bed. "You need to change. You'll get a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." She nodded and tried to stand, but immediately fell back to the bed.

"I'm just too tired." She started to lie down.

He shook his wet mop of hair. "No you don't. I'm not going to be accused of letting you get sick. Now where are your clothes?" She lifted a wary hand and pointed at her dresser. He moved over to it, pulling each drawer out and shuffling through it until he found the nightgowns like Kagome had been wearing the last few nights. He pulled one out that looked warm enough. "Here." He handed the garment to her.

Kagome looked dubiously at the full length dress she wore. It was soaked through and through and was clinging to her. It was heavy just wearing it. She couldn't imagine trying to pull it over her head. The dress hand no zippers or buttons to make the process easier. She frowned.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"I…" She blushed. 'I hate looking weak in his eyes.'

"What is it? Oh, I'll leave, so you can get dressed."

She caught his hand. "No wait. I didn't mean for you to leave. I need you to…" Kagome blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "I need you to help me."

It was his turn to blush. 'Did she just ask me to help her undress?' "Um, Kagome…"

"You'll have to close your eyes, of course."

He nodded. 'She wouldn't have asked such a thing unless she really did need help. She's so tired, I can understand that.' Kagome used him for leverage as she pulled herself to her feet. She swayed slightly and he steadied her with warm hand on her shoulder. "It's too heavy."

He looked at her blankly. "What is?"

"My dress, it's too heavy. I'm too tired to lift it over my head."

Inu Yasha turned beat red and broke into a cold sweat. "You want me to undress you?" His voice was almost a panic. 'I'll admit, I've had dreams about that but not like this.'

Kagome flushed and turned away. "Never mind, I'll do it myself." He watched her for a moment as she struggled to lift the hem of her dress to her knees and began to topple sideways onto the bed.

He caught her gently. "I'll help and I promise I won't peak." Kagome looked up at him a touch of shame in her eyes. He touched her cheek. "Really, I don't mind." He set her hands on his shoulders and closed his eyes as he began the task of lifting her dress. It was heavy! The material was the heavy sturdy kind that soaked up water like a sponge. He slowly made progress pulling it by the hem so the whole thing would come off inside-out. As he came to her thighs, he had to re-bundle the material in his hands. When he paused to do this he was nearly overcome by her scent. It was intoxicating, making him dizzy with desire. Slowly he made further progress, finally pulling the dress over her head. She let go of him to pull her arms out and sat back on the bed.

Inu Yasha could hear her panting. In his mind's eyes he could see her sitting on the bedside nude and exhausted. "Kagome?" He was getting worried with the long silence.

"Just give me a minute, okay." He could hear her rustling on the bed. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Kagome had put on the cotton nightgown. At her feet was puddle her panty-hose. "You'd better go change too."

He picked up the hose and slung them over his arm with her wet dress. "Not until you get under the covers and go to sleep."

"I'll lie down," she said covering herself with the warm blanket, "but you know, I'm not going to be able to sleep until you come back." Her words drifted off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Inu Yasha smiled. "Sure." He tucked her in with his free hand and turned the lights off. Kagome was already fast asleep.

He dumped her wet clothes in the bathroom hamper and found his red kimono where he'd left it earlier that day. After dressing and attempting to dry his wet hair he made his way downstairs. Suling was sitting at the kitchen table. "How is she?"

"Very tired. She's already asleep." He moved the sink and began to pour himself a glass of water.

"She said some very strange things to me today. Something about that well being a passage. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Inu Yasha grinned. He liked this Suling. He reminded him of Sota. "Yeah, do you believe her?"

"Well, I don't really know. I think maybe the stress of the whole situation has finally got to her."

Inu Yasha chuckled. "That may be true. But she was telling the truth. The well acts as a door between this time and mine. Kagome and I are the only ones that can go through it. But it's still important that this side be taken care of, just in case there's some reason for us to come back."

'Not him too. Is everyone around here nuts.' "Okay, I guess I understand." Suling watched as the young man chugged the last of his water and headed back upstairs. He listened as Kagome's door opened and then closed gently. 'Well, I guess there'll be lots to do tomorrow. I'd better get some rest too.'

Inu Yasha slipped quietly into the room and laid down next to Kagome. She turned towards him, eyes still closed. "What took you so long?" She snuggled closer to him.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her brow. "Kagome, I don't think your cousin believes us about the well."

"Don't matter." Her voice drifted away again into sleep. Inu Yasha laid awake for a long time. A part of him felt guilty for taking Kagome away from her comfortable home and all her modern conveniences. Even he'd become accustomed to them. Not to mention Kagome's goodies. 'I'll miss the ramen.' Was his last thought, as he too drifted into dreams.

The next morning, Kagome dug through her mother's records. 'Luckily mom was very organized.' She pulled out a folder and set it on the table. "Here it is. Everything was left to me. And I'm going to leave everything to you. Just promise me you'll look after the place."

Suling nodded. "I promise."

Kagome signed over the shrine's deed and passed it to her cousin. "There's just a few things that I want to get and then we'll be on our way." She rose to leave, but paused and whispered something in his ear.

"I'd be glad to." Suling rose and collected his car keys from the counter. "I'll be back later. Take all the time you want Kagome. Everything will stay the same for a while, so if you forget anything you can always come back." He waved at them as he left. 'I'm still not sure where she's going, but she must be serious leaving everything to me like that.'

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome crossed back and forth across her room. She was making a pile of clothes on the bed beside him. "Kagome, slow down, we have plenty of time. It's barely midday."

Kagome frowned at the pile of clothes. 'There wont be enough room in my bag for all those. I'll have to minimize.' She began to go through the already spares pile. She pulled out the sweat pants and a few t-shirts and a couple of skirts. She was also about to pull out the little sun dress.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to have enough room for all these clothes. I have to leave some of them."

"But not that one." He motioned to the little sun dress.

She flinched. "Why?"

"Because, I like it."

"Really?" She looked down at the dress. It was a simple little thing. Then she remembered, it had been the dress she'd worn on her date with Hojo and had ended up running back to make sure Inu Yasha hadn't died from his serious wounds.

"Yeah, really."

"I like it too." She placed the dress back on top of the pile. It was already significantly smaller than it had been and she felt comfortable that they would fit in her bag. After gathering a few more of her personal affects, she moved out into the hall. She stared for a long moment at her mother's bedroom door.

Inu Yasha startled her slightly when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You want me to come with you?" Kagome nodded and he opened the door slowly. They were greeted by the smell of vanilla.

'My mother's perfume.' "There are just a few things of hers I'd like to have." Kagome sifted through her mother's clothes in her closet until she came to the blue and pink kimono. She pulled it out to look at it. It was her mother's wedding dress. Kagome could feel Inu Yasha watching her from beside the bed. "She always promised I could have this. It was her wedding dress." Kagome smiled sadly. "When I was young, I used to dream of wearing it, while me and her danced under bright colorful lanterns. She even caught me trying it on when I was eight."

Inu Yasha moved forward and slipped his arms around her from behind. "You should bring it then." He nearly purred the words in her ears. Kagome felt her knees go weak. Had he really said that?

She turned to face him, her eyes pleading for confirmation. "Really?"

Without hesitation, he nodded. There was nothing he wouldn't give her now. Anything she asked was hers and more.

"Was that a proposal?"

The hanyou blushed. "Do you want it to be?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I think I do."

Inu Yasha grinned the biggest grin he'd ever grinned in his life. "Then it is. I love you, Kagome. I'd give you the world, if I could." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. It had only been four days since her family's accident. It had been the worst and best time of her life. Life had felt like a rollercoaster for the last week. One moment would be one of complete sadness and the next would be one of complete happiness. Like now, wrapped in Inu Yasha's embrace, his lips pressed against hers, the cruel cold world seemed to drift away.

"Kago-oh sorry!"

Kagome turned redder than Inu Yasha's kimono. "Suling?" Just as quickly the redness faded as she looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled. She was his after all why should she blush?

"I was just wondering, what I should do with all these other things that are left."

Kagome looked around sadly. "I don't have any use for these things any more. You can give it to charity."

"Of course. What about your things?"

"I'll take what I need, but the rest you can do with what you want."

Suling still seemed skeptical about this well thing, but his cousin seemed quite convinced that it would carry her away. The man she clung to seemed very protective of her and he knew she'd be well taken care of. He nodded and left them alone.

"He thinks we're nuts." Inu Yasha commented.

Kagome smiled. "It doesn't matter whether he believes us or not. When we go, he'll believe." She tucked herself under his chin and sighed heavily. "I'm almost done here. Just give me a little longer."

He kissed her hair warmly. "Take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere without you." Kagome nodded and reluctantly released him to return to her task of gathering the few things she could carry with her into the past. She collected a few of her mother's earrings and her wedding band. She packed away a photo album as well. Making her way to Sota's room, she gathered a few of the boy's toys some for Shippo and one small bear for herself. It was the one he slept with all the time. From her grandfather's room she took the small hand written diary that he had written in nearly every day of her life. It may not have held much wisdom, but it was sure to hold a lot of memories. One more look around her own room and she returned to Inu Yasha. He was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs quietly watching her cross back and forth in the hall. He figured she could use a little space while she picked up the remainders of her life. Finally, she appeared in her own doorway, dragging that heavy yellow bag behind her. He took it from her and easily threw it over his shoulder.

"Kagome you know, if you ever want to come back…"

She put a finger to his lips and shook her head sadly. "I won't want to. I want to be with what is left of my family and that's you and the others."

He embraced her warmly. "A band of orphans, that feel more like family to me than my own did." He whispered it in her hair.

Kagome looked up at him and stroked his cheek with such love that it made his heart melt. "We're not orphans as long as we're together."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Are you ready?"

She swallowed hard, but put on a brave face. "Yes." She took his hand as they made their way downstairs.

Suling was waiting for them. "Kagome I got that stuff you asked for. I left it in the mini-shrine like you said."

Buyo moved up next to her and began to rub against her leg. She picked up the cat and hugged it tightly. "You will take care of Buyo wont you? I'd be too afraid to take him with me. Some demon would probably try to eat him."

Suling blinked at the mention of demons, but nonetheless took the cat that she offered. "Of course, I'll take care of everything I promise."

"Thank you, Suling for everything. Goodbye Buyo, be a good cat." She gave the little cat a pat on the head.

"I'll walk you out. Besides I'd like to see this passage of yours. I sure didn't see anything yesterday." He put Buyo down and walked with them out into the yard.

"You still don't believe us do you?" Kagome slid the mini-shrine door aside, giving her home one last glance.

"Well, it's not as though I don't believe, I'm just doubtful."

Kagome sighed as she followed Inu Yasha inside. The hanyou nearly had heart-attack at the sight of what lay beside the well. Twenty big boxes of ramen were set there ready to go with them. "Kagome, when did you do this?" He turned and smiled at her.

She smiled back, muffling a small chuckle. 'He's so cute when he's surprised.' "I asked Suling to get them this morning. I know how much you like them."

He shook his head in disbelief. 'Even with everything that has been happening to her, she still finds time to take care of others. That's my Kagome, always so selfless.'

"Well, we better go. It's getting late." She hugged her cousin. "Take care of yourself, Suling. I'll miss you."

He gave her a warm squeeze. "Goodbye Kagome."

Inu Yasha shook the man's hand and pulled the cap off, handing it to him. "Bye, it was good to meet you."

Suling stared at the dog-ears that had so craft fully been hidden for the last few days. "You're a demon. So you're serious, this old well is going to take you into the past."

Inu Yasha snickered. 'This guy's hopeless.' "Yep, bye." Gathering up as many of the boxes as he could carry and allowing Kagome to carry the rest, they jumped into the well for the last time.

Suling rushed to the well's sill. "They're gone."

On the other side of the well, three familiar faces waited for them. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as soon as she was relieved of the boxes. "Kagome, you're back. I missed you so much."

Kagome hugged the little kitsune tightly. "I missed you too."

"You were gone a long time. I was so scared you weren't coming back."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave ever again."

Miroku moved closer. "Does that mean your staying permanently?" She nodded.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha, meeting his steady gaze. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. My future and my family are here."

The End

Thanks for all the great reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter. I have lots more stories locked away in my head. I just have to find time to type them up. (Hint: Hmm, do I hear wedding bells?) Please remember to R&R.


End file.
